A Kiss In The Rain
by MakorraCrazyFan7
Summary: Mako and Korra are having a great time with there date in Republic City Park. If I say too much it would spoiled the story. I usually type longer then 945 words in my Makorra stories but this happen to be a really short one-shot lol! Oh well. *MAKORRA*


As it was sunny. Mako and Korra were having a day in Republic City Park. The weather was just perfect. They began to walk as they were holding on to each other's hands.

"Mako? Why don't we rest on that bench?" Korra asked as she pointed at one of the benches in the park.

"Sure" Mako agreed as they went over to the bench and sat down. Korra had a very happy smile on her face.

"Mako?" Korra asked.

"Yeah?" Mako asked back.

"I'm having such a great time. I'm so happy" Korra said.

"I'm having a great time too. You're so special to me. I'm also happy too" Mako replied.

"I love you" Korra said as she laid her head on his chest with a smile from her lips. Mako smiled at his girlfriend's words. Of course she said she loved him many times. But he never got tired of it. He always loved it when she said she loves him. Saying she loves him over and over again shows how much she cares about him. And he also cared about her that much. He never felt this way for a girl before. When he was with Asami he never felt that way. He couldn't say he loved her. It was more of a like her then a love her. But his feelings for the avatar were deeper. What happened with him and Asami was in the past. And he's with the love of his life. He couldn't be even happier. And Korra couldn't ether. Every date they had was special to the both of them.

"Me too. I love you too. Korra" Mako replied. They both smiled at each other. There smile was filled with so much passion and so much love. They were completely happy together. As they were about to kiss on the lips it started to rain.

"Crap! It was sunny for a long time. What the hell? Great! Now our date is ruined" Mako said in anger. But Korra didn't care if it was raining. She loved rain. She is a water bender after all. She began to water bend some of the rain. Mako was amazed at how beautiful she looked as she bended the rain water. He stared at her bending for a while then he walked up to her.

"Korra. You'll catch a cold. Why don't we stay in my apartment until the rain stops?" Mako asked.

"Mako. I'm the avatar. I think I can handle a little Korra" Korra smirked.

"But you'll get sick. And it's a lot of rain not a little. You're very important to me. I don't want you to get sick. Korra" Mako said with a very worried look on his face. Korra smiled at her boyfriend. She was very happy that he cared about her that much. She hugged him with a very happy smile on her face. He smiled back. But Korra stop hugging him as she notice his hair was soak in wet from the rain. She started to blush. She thought he looked so handsome with his hair wet.

"Mako. You look so handsome with your hair wet" Korra said as she still blushed.

"Oh. I do?" Mako asked with a smile.

"Yes" Korra replied as she nodded. As they both looked at each other deeply in the eyes. It was love. They moved closer to each other as their lips toughed in a very passionate kiss. A very passionate kiss in the rain. As they let go of their lips. Korra rested her head on his chest. A smile of true love became on her lips. That was their first kiss in the rain. And it was very special to the both of them.

"Mako. You see? Our date wasn't ruined after all" Korra said with a smile.

"Your right. Our date wasn't ruined after all" Mako said as he smiled back once again. Mako put his finger to her lips. Korra closed her eyes as their lips toughed as they gave a very passionate kiss once again.

"I love you. Mako" Korra said through there kiss. Mako gave a smile as saying I love you too. As they were still kissing the rain had stopped and it became sunny out again. Korra wrapped her arms around Mako as they continued to kiss. They were so busy kissing that they didn't notice it stop raining. They stopped kissing as they notice it stopped raining and it was sunny out again.

"Oh. It stopped raining" Korra said as she looked at the sky.

"Good. Now we can enjoy the rest of our date" Mako replied.

"Wait Mako!" Korra called out.

"What is it?" Mako asked.

"Let me water bend the water out of your hair" Korra replied as she water bend the water out of his hair. His hair was no longer wet anymore. Mako was confused. He thought she liked his hair wet.

"I thought you liked my hair wet. Why did you water bend the water out?" Mako asked while confused.

"Mako. I did like your hair wet but your fine just the way you are. I don't want you to change" Korra replied with a sweet smile. Mako was glad she said that. She wanted him the way he was. Mako pulled her into a hug. Korra was shocked but quickly smiled. As Mako stop hugging her. His lips were close to her lips as he kissed her lips. Korra closed her eyes as she kissed back. Her lips left his. They both hold hands as they continued their date in the park. They will never forget there kiss they shared in the rain


End file.
